Instant messaging systems provide real-time communication over a network between two or more users employing client devices. Instant messaging systems typically provide an indication of whether a user is online and likely available to receive an instant message in a timely manner. While instant messaging systems offer many benefits, they also present a number of challenges.
For example, while IM systems typically indicate which users in a buddy list are currently logged on to the IM server, the parties to an IM session cannot be sure of the identity of the other party. In other words, even though a particular username may appear in a buddy list, a person other than the actual user may be employing the username. Alternatively, a sender may inadvertently click on the wrong username when initiating a chat session. Either scenario can result in information being sent to an unintended recipient.
A need therefore exists for validating the identity of one or more parties to an IM session.